Connections
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: 6 months after the Final Fantasy X-2 game. It's somewhat of a spoiler to the good and perfect ending of FFX-2, so you might want to play through the entire game before you read this.


Final Fantasy X-2 ~ Connection Fanfic  
  
Although it has been months that a chapter of Yuna's story had ended. Yet again her past still follows. The chapter of finding the faded dream had concluded and she was successful to begin a new chapter with the one she loves to return once again. As Tidus and Yuna live together in Besaid with Wakka, Lulu, Vidina, Rikku, and everyone else. Yuna has still kept that sphere that had begun her previous chapter.  
  
"It all began when I saw this sphere of you."  
  
Yuna had those words still echoing in her head. Another reply came back.  
  
"That man in the sphere wasn't really you. So what's the connection?"  
  
Watching this sphere over and over every night on the beach of Besaid. Yuna knew that this man was called Shuyin and he had lived 1000 years ago in Zanarkand. During the Machina war. With his lover Lenne. All of that was solved in her last chapter of her story. She thought that her chapter was over but something deep down inside told her that there's still another side.  
  
"Some connection?"  
  
One night as she sat down on the soft cool sand of the beach. Looking over the water and then into the sphere yet again. She could see the same memory playing over and over again that happened 1000 years ago. Then over Shuyin's face she saw another face that looked identical reflect back at her. Except this one wasn't a memory in the sphere.  
  
"Hey Yuna! What are you doing up at this time of night? That sphere.?"  
  
It was Tidus. He noticed her walking towards the beach that night and decided to follow her there. Yuna didn't turn around to look at him but still peered into the sphere. Tidus sat cross-legged beside Yuna. Looking into the sphere now too.  
  
"There's a connection."  
  
Yuna finally spoke to Tidus but still didn't look away. Tidus was confused about Yuna's odd behaviour but even more confused now with her words.  
  
"A connection? This sphere?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Tidus needed Yuna to explain all of this to him. He thought Yuna was beginning to become out of her mind.  
  
"Yuna? What's this all about? Explain this to me and quick. Wakka wants me and the Aurchochs to start training tomorrow for the next season's Blitz  
Ball Tournament. I need to get to sleep so that I'll be ready."  
  
Yuna finally looked away from the sphere at last and began to stare deep into the eyes of the one she loves and as she stared, she noticed that Tidus' eyes made her think of deep water and then back towards connections to something deep in the path. She still had so many unasked and unanswered questions. The chapter of her story would overflow onto the new chapter and possibly over write itself until it became overflowed.  
  
"I see that you are here with me.and yet it still feels like a dream. A dream of the Fayth.and my dream. Could this all be real? Are you real? Why  
do you look so much like this man Shuyin that also lived 1000 years ago back in Zanarkand? You lived in Zanarkand too 1000 years ago and you were once a famous Blitz ball player. Then 2 and a half years ago.you came here to this present day of Spira. There's some connection with all of this in  
some strange, indescribable way."  
  
Tidus sighed with exhaustion. He didn't want to worry about the past. Especially anything that happened 1000 years ago. That has already been done with. All his chapters are closed and his story creates new ones in sync with the future. He only wished that Yuna would do the same and leave her past alone. The past is the past. Sure it will drag you down. The future will push you forward. It is better to be pushed forward than dragged down.  
  
"Yuna. I think we shouldn't worry about this 1000 years ago events and  
happenings. Connections.Dreams. of the past. The only connections and  
dreams we should be worrying about is those of the future. What are our dreams of our future? How can we connect with people and everything else around us to make a better future? Those are important in life. Your life moves forwards. Not backwards. I may just be a dream. I may have a lot of connections with this Shuyin guy or whoever he is. One thing I can know for sure is.that whatever happens will happen. If I'm not really suppose to be  
here then I won't be here."  
  
"Sorry. I guess you are right. We'll have to push on into the future. Well let's go back then. I want to get some sleep.and dream about the future.  
Our future."  
  
Tidus smiled at Yuna and Yuna returned the smile. Together they walked back home. The stillness of that night wouldn't have brought them any harm and would bring a safe night. Sweet dreams would follow along too. At least some would think. Except the girl with the incomplete chapter had a dream that disturb her that night.  
  
Even though Yuna told Tidus that she would stop living with the past, she just couldn't get it out of her subconsciously.  
  
"You want to know the connection of Tidus and Shuyin?"  
  
The voice of the Fayth echoed within Yuna's head. Would all her questions finally be answered. Could this chapter finally be over so that she could get on with her life. and her future. Yuna replied back to the voice of the Fayth.  
  
"Yes! I want to know everything."  
  
"Then let me tell you. In fact. I will show you."  
  
Images then surrounded Yuna. Images of what was once a huge Machina city that never slept. It was Zanarkand. The various different scenes flashed to different locations of Zanarkand. One moment it showed a beautiful young woman singing. Yuna had recognized this woman as being Lenne. Her singing voice was absolutely beautiful. Then it changed over to a young man playing Blitz Ball. Shuyin!  
  
As it showed Shuyin jump up out of the water to kick the Blitz ball that was going right towards him. The face of Tidus flashed over his face for brief moments of seconds. There were slight differences with the appearances of their face. At the next very moment Yuna could see Shuyin fail to kick the ball because of a shock coming over him after suddenly seeing the crowd flee the stadium seats with fear.  
  
While missing the ball Shuyin fell back into the water in an awkward position. Hurting himself with this landing. He was too sore now to continue playing Blitz Ball so he left the water sphere field and also saw that the rest of his team and opponents were also leaving immediately.  
  
Yuna could see that Shuyin was asking around what was going on. He, like everyone was growing with fear. Someone shouted from out of the locker rooms that Summoner Lenne was in trouble. As soon as Shuyin heard this he ran out of the locker rooms right away and found that very person that shouted this message out.  
  
"Quick! Tell me where I can find her!"  
  
"She's in Bevelle.. They've captured her. Hurry or it might be too late."  
  
As Yuna saw Shuyin run towards Bevelle right away the images faded and showed her the scenes of what she had seen before. As Shuyin was playing the piano that would activate Vegnagun. Lenne came chased by soldiers. Then their tragic end came. Yuna still didn't understand. She had seen most of this already. There was still more. Another image flashed in front of her eyes. It was in a different location and it was darker and this time Shuyin was on the ground by himself. As he got up wondering what had happened. Lenne wasn't next to him. He got worried. Then while looking around him some more. Yuna could see some frustration form on him.  
  
Letting out an angry cry and then shouting out Lenne's name. Yuna could see that he was a unsent soul. Shuyin was wandering all around Spira looking for his lover Lenne but when he wasn't able to find her. He wanted to seek revenge upon Spira for his misery, sorrow and sadness. Next another scene had flashed, replacing Shuyin although Shuyin was still transparent in the background. This was the Fayth. He had his head bowed down. As Shuyin was walking away off in the distance. Then all blacked out around.  
  
Then again it was showing a Blitz Ball player jumping out of the water sphere field towards the ball going towards them. This time it wasn't Shuyin. It was..Tidus! Tidus looked as though he was more of a happier type of character than Shuyin. This time as Tidus did a flip something happened. Zanarkand was being destroyed. It wasn't with the Machina war, but this time it was Sin. Tidus was struggling with all his might to stay alive from Sin's raid on Zanarkand.  
  
The scenes all went by too fast but in the end it showed the Fayth again. This time the Fayth was talking to Yuna.  
  
"You wanted to know the connection? Tidus is a dream of us Fayths. The tragedy between Lenne and Shuyin. We didn't want the truth to be made in history. We also didn't want the soul of the sorrowing unsent to be just that in history. So with our dreams we created a balance of that person but  
with an opposite personality. Our dream became too powerful and then overflowed into the future of Spira. Everything in Spira now had the past formed from the dream of the Fayth. That is why Sin was existed. Sin was  
also a dream of the Fayth and that dream was carried on over these 1000  
years."  
  
"You are our dream of an alive Lenne but more powerful. Since our dream Shuyin came to this time and fell in love with you. He became your guardian just as Shuyin was Lenne's. That was the connection. The connection was all built up upon a dream. 2 and a half years ago you then destroyed the major factor of our dream. Sin had to be our version of the Machina war. Once one part of our dream faded the rest did too. We knew that our dream would have  
to fade one day, but we dreamt of these. so that if there was anyway to  
change the past and create a positive future. I'm very sorry Yuna. We failed with our dreams and Sin ruined so much. Then it caused your love one  
to fade. You lost the one you loved just as Lenne and Shuyin lost each  
other. Even if it was all a dream it still was all a connection."  
  
Yuna gave a smile and nod to the Fayth. She could understand it all better now. It all fitted together. Her chapter would now be complete at last. The past couldn't be changed but the future can be made. Deep down subconsciously she now understood.  
  
"Thank you. Without your dream then I wouldn't have learned all that I did. Now you can finally rest and aid some others with your dreams. Never stop dreaming and I will dream too. For a better future with my friends and all those I love. Even if I live with a dream it will still remain with me in  
the future always."  
  
Now the Fayth gave Yuna a nod and vanished away. As the sun crept into the room Yuna and Tidus were sleeping in. It had awoken Yuna. Tidus was already up hours earlier training for the next Blitz Ball season. Yuna decided to go out and watch Tidus train. Her future now laid with him.  
  
"Hey Yuna! Have any dreams about our future? I hope that we will win this next Blitz tournament. I believe now, I think I mastered my father's shot.  
The Jecht Shot. Watch me and let me know how well I do this."  
  
Yuna watched as the Blitz ball was thrown up in the air and Tidus jumped up, did a flip and went to kick it. He was successful with it. Then Yuna whispered to herself.  
  
"Yes. Our future will be a good one. My last chapter is finally complete  
and now I can connect onto a fresh new chapter that will flow with my  
future."  
  
By Chris Ponsen 


End file.
